


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Hate Sex, Lube, Multi, Rimming, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alternate universe where everyone is gay and horny.





	untitled

The Titan sat at his desk, propping his head up with one hand and twirling a pen in the other. Paper sat on the metal desktop, blank. A report was due in the next morning, but Aqualad just couldn't find the right way to word how he and the other Titans had taken down Madame Rouge the afternoon earlier.

Something was on his mind, but he couldn't quite place what. It was totally blocking his thinking, and his concentration.

He was so wrapped up in both trying to figure out why he couldn't think and trying to at least write SOMETHING down that he didn't hear his door buzz. It buzzed several times, the buzzer getting increasingly frustrated, and then fell silent.

A few moments later a rather large green fish was staring at him from the other side of the glass separating Aqualad's room from the sea beneath Titan Tower.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aqualad, seeing the fish. As soon as the fish caught the Titan's gaze it shot off and disappeared. Aqualad tossed the pen onto the desk, muttering that he'd finish the report later. He had business to attend to with Beast Boy.

Sure enough, seconds later, his door buzzed again. This time Aqualad answered and opened the door.

"About time!" said Beast Boy. "I was ringing for like... ten minutes!"

"Sit down." said Aqualad, pointing to a chair. Sensing Aqualad meant business, Beast Boy obeyed.

"I didn't understand your comment earlier today." Aqualad said, taking his own seat. The younger Titan scratched his head, trying to remember.

"You mean when I told you to fish off? Dude, it was a joke."

"Beast Boy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?"

This was the difficult part. Aqualad stood up and walked to his desk. He ruffled through some sheets, and after several seconds found the one he was looking for. He handed it to Beast Boy, who looked it over. It was an exact copy of a letter that Beast Boy had found in his room a few days earlier. Same handwriting, same colour ink.

"Dude, are you serious?"

Aqualad slowly nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so before?!" Beast Boy grinned. He had come into his room a few days before and found a mysterious note. It had been from an anonymous sender who had professed his feelings for the green-skinned Titan.

"I... I didn't know if you'd feel the same way." Aqualad said, uncharacteristically nervous. Despite that he and Beast Boy were rivals, he had something for the little twerp. It wasn't just a respect for his strength and powers, Aqualad genuinely LIKED Beast Boy. But they were the same... down there. He felt guilty for his feelings.

"Well, I do!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He hopped up and bolted to the door. Aqualad's heart skipped a beat, thinking Beast Boy was going to leave, but the shapeshifter just punched a few buttons on the keypad next to the door and locked it.

They stood there awkwardly for a second. Neither knew what to do next. Beast Boy had loved Terra, but they had never done anything really deep. And besides, he and Aqualad were guys! Though, that didn't really much matter to Beast Boy. And he suspected it didn't to Aqualad, either.

Beast Boy pulled off his purple and black suit. Aqualad kept his room quite warm, and Beast Boy was beginning to sweat. He felt a momentary pang of embarassment as he realized that Aqualad could see his underwear - purple-pink with green animals on it - but knew that if Aqualad really cared for him seeing his boxers would be the least of his worries.

Aqualad slowly took his suit's top off, deciding to keep his pants on. He saw Beast Boy's eyes fixated on his well-toned upper half, and couldn't help but smile. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and beckoned for his friend to do the same.

"Aqualad," said Beast Boy, but the Titan to whom he was speaking wasn't listening. He had closed his eyes and was leaning forwards, coming closer to the object of his affection. Their lips touched, and the two shared their first kiss together.

It was a moment Aqualad and Beast Boy alike would treasure. They held onto the kiss, hoping it would never end. But their night was only beginning, and the kiss was just the start of it.

Beast Boy was the first to break off. "Dude..." his whispered. Suddenly Aqualad jumped on him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Want to have a good time?" asked Aqualad. His hands, which had moments before been holding Beast Boy's arms down, moved to his pants and he began to push them off.

The skin-tight fabric of which his suit was made meant that he didn't need to wear undergarments, so once his pants were off he was quite in the nude. Beast Boy gaped. He fumbled for his boxers, refusing to take his eyes off of Aqualad, and soon the remains of his clothing were in a pile next to Aqualad's.

Aqualad climbed onto the bed, positioning himself atop Beast Boy. His hand ran through Beast Boy's green hair and planted another kiss on his lips.

His hands grasped the green legs of the Teen Titan and lifted them skywards. Exposed was Beast Boy's ass, virgin and untouched. That would soon change. Carefully Aqualad lowered his member to Beast Boy's opening, knowing full well that if he wasn't careful he could do some serious damage.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "it'll feel alright in a minute." Beast Boy opened his eyes and his mouth in surprise, and was about to ask what the other meant when Aqualad thrust his hips, suddenly driving his penis into Beast Boy's ass.

Beast Boy cried out in surprise and pain. Aqualad was in him to the hilt, with no warning at all. "Ahh!" he yelped. Aqualad placed a hand on the boy's mouth to shush him. He carefully adjusted, and suddenly Beast Boy cried out again. This time it wasn't a cry of pain, but a cry of pleasure. The older Titan pulled out.

The green one was gasping. "Do... it... again..." he wheezed. Aqualad did. Again and again, Aqualad thrust himself into Beast Boy, striking the perfect spot with surprising accuracy. Beast Boy, despite never having touched himself, was coming dangerously close to climax.

So, too, was Aqualad. He began to thrust harder and faster, and Beast Boy began to push himself to match Aqualad, wanting to get every inch of the Titan into him. He had never experienced something so wonderful in his life, if a bit painful.

Beast Boy was the first to go. He gasped as his semen - tinged a little green, unsurprisingly, sprayed out of his hard penis. Being on his back his member was aiming straight up, and both he and Aqualad received a warm shower. Seconds later Aqualad reached climax and began to fill Beast Boy like there was no tomorrow.

One, two, three, nine spurts later semen was spilling out of the cracks between Beast Boy's anal ring and Aqualad's cock. He'd never produced so much, but he thought it was well-deserved.

They collapsed onto each other, Aqualad too exhausted to pull out. Beast Boy was gasping. He was covered in his own seed on the outside and Aqualad was filling every inch of his insides. The two Titans lay on the bed for at least a half hour. By the time he removed himself from Beast Boy Aqualad was limp again, his member sticky with the semen from inside his lover.

"That was..." Beast Boy began, looking tiredly at Aqualad.

"Amazing?" finished Aqualad. Beast Boy nodded. "You should have a shower and clean up. The others'll be wondering where you went."

The Titan sat at his desk, propping his head up with one hand and twirling a pen in the other. Paper sat on the metal desktop, blank. A report was due in the next morning, but Aqualad just couldn't find the right way to word how he and the other Titans had taken down Madame Rouge the afternoon earlier.

Something was on his mind, but he couldn't quite place what. It was totally blocking his thinking, and his concentration.

He was so wrapped up in both trying to figure out why he couldn't think and trying to at least write SOMETHING down that he didn't hear his door buzz. It buzzed several times, the buzzer getting increasingly frustrated, and then fell silent.

A few moments later a rather large green fish was staring at him from the other side of the glass separating Aqualad's room from the sea beneath Titan Tower.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aqualad, seeing the fish. As soon as the fish caught the Titan's gaze it shot off and disappeared. Aqualad tossed the pen onto the desk, muttering that he'd finish the report later. He had business to attend to with Beast Boy.

Sure enough, seconds later, his door buzzed again. This time Aqualad answered and opened the door.

"About time!" said Beast Boy. "I was ringing for like... ten minutes!"

"Sit down." said Aqualad, pointing to a chair. Sensing Aqualad meant business, Beast Boy obeyed.

"I didn't understand your comment earlier today." Aqualad said, taking his own seat. The younger Titan scratched his head, trying to remember.

"You mean when I told you to fish off? Dude, it was a joke."

"Beast Boy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?"

This was the difficult part. Aqualad stood up and walked to his desk. He ruffled through some sheets, and after several seconds found the one he was looking for. He handed it to Beast Boy, who looked it over. It was an exact copy of a letter that Beast Boy had found in his room a few days earlier. Same handwriting, same colour ink.

"Dude, are you serious?"

Aqualad slowly nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so before?!" Beast Boy grinned. He had come into his room a few days before and found a mysterious note. It had been from an anonymous sender who had professed his feelings for the green-skinned Titan.

"I... I didn't know if you'd feel the same way." Aqualad said, uncharacteristically nervous. Despite that he and Beast Boy were rivals, he had something for the little twerp. It wasn't just a respect for his strength and powers, Aqualad genuinely LIKED Beast Boy. But they were the same... down there. He felt guilty for his feelings.

"Well, I do!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He hopped up and bolted to the door. Aqualad's heart skipped a beat, thinking Beast Boy was going to leave, but the shapeshifter just punched a few buttons on the keypad next to the door and locked it.

They stood there awkwardly for a second. Neither knew what to do next. Beast Boy had loved Terra, but they had never done anything really deep. And besides, he and Aqualad were guys! Though, that didn't really much matter to Beast Boy. And he suspected it didn't to Aqualad, either.

Beast Boy pulled off his purple and black suit. Aqualad kept his room quite warm, and Beast Boy was beginning to sweat. He felt a momentary pang of embarassment as he realized that Aqualad could see his underwear - purple-pink with green animals on it - but knew that if Aqualad really cared for him seeing his boxers would be the least of his worries.

Aqualad slowly took his suit's top off, deciding to keep his pants on. He saw Beast Boy's eyes fixated on his well-toned upper half, and couldn't help but smile. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and beckoned for his friend to do the same.

"Aqualad," said Beast Boy, but the Titan to whom he was speaking wasn't listening. He had closed his eyes and was leaning forwards, coming closer to the object of his affection. Their lips touched, and the two shared their first kiss together.

It was a moment Aqualad and Beast Boy alike would treasure. They held onto the kiss, hoping it would never end. But their night was only beginning, and the kiss was just the start of it.

Beast Boy was the first to break off. "Dude..." his whispered. Suddenly Aqualad jumped on him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Want to have a good time?" asked Aqualad. His hands, which had moments before been holding Beast Boy's arms down, moved to his pants and he began to push them off.

The skin-tight fabric of which his suit was made meant that he didn't need to wear undergarments, so once his pants were off he was quite in the nude. Beast Boy gaped. He fumbled for his boxers, refusing to take his eyes off of Aqualad, and soon the remains of his clothing were in a pile next to Aqualad's.

Aqualad climbed onto the bed, positioning himself atop Beast Boy. His hand ran through Beast Boy's green hair and planted another kiss on his lips.

His hands grasped the green legs of the Teen Titan and lifted them skywards. Exposed was Beast Boy's ass, virgin and untouched. That would soon change. Carefully Aqualad lowered his member to Beast Boy's opening, knowing full well that if he wasn't careful he could do some serious damage.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "it'll feel alright in a minute." Beast Boy opened his eyes and his mouth in surprise, and was about to ask what the other meant when Aqualad thrust his hips, suddenly driving his penis into Beast Boy's ass.

Beast Boy cried out in surprise and pain. Aqualad was in him to the hilt, with no warning at all. "Ahh!" he yelped. Aqualad placed a hand on the boy's mouth to shush him. He carefully adjusted, and suddenly Beast Boy cried out again. This time it wasn't a cry of pain, but a cry of pleasure. The older Titan pulled out.

The green one was gasping. "Do... it... again..." he wheezed. Aqualad did. Again and again, Aqualad thrust himself into Beast Boy, striking the perfect spot with surprising accuracy. Beast Boy, despite never having touched himself, was coming dangerously close to climax.

So, too, was Aqualad. He began to thrust harder and faster, and Beast Boy began to push himself to match Aqualad, wanting to get every inch of the Titan into him. He had never experienced something so wonderful in his life, if a bit painful.

Beast Boy was the first to go. He gasped as his semen - tinged a little green, unsurprisingly, sprayed out of his hard penis. Being on his back his member was aiming straight up, and both he and Aqualad received a warm shower. Seconds later Aqualad reached climax and began to fill Beast Boy like there was no tomorrow.

One, two, three, nine spurts later semen was spilling out of the cracks between Beast Boy's anal ring and Aqualad's cock. He'd never produced so much, but he thought it was well-deserved.

They collapsed onto each other, Aqualad too exhausted to pull out. Beast Boy was gasping. He was covered in his own seed on the outside and Aqualad was filling every inch of his insides. The two Titans lay on the bed for at least a half hour. By the time he removed himself from Beast Boy Aqualad was limp again, his member sticky with the semen from inside his lover.

"That was..." Beast Boy began, looking tiredly at Aqualad.

"Amazing?" finished Aqualad. Beast Boy nodded. "You should have a shower and clean up. The others'll be wondering where you went."

Three weeks later Beast Boy passed Aqualad in the hall of the Titan Tower. They hadn't spoken to each other about what had happened that night, but something had been nagging Beast Boy for the past week.

"Um, Aqualad?" asked Beast Boy. He rubbed his stomach absent-mindedly. 

Aqualad stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Don't... er, don't fish lay eggs?"


End file.
